1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to devices for opening containers such as cans. More particularly, this invention relates to openers designed to open pull-type closures such as those commonly found on beer and soft drink cans.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Presently there exists an almost infinite number of different types of closures. In the soft drink and beer can industry, however, there exists only a few types of closures which have been widely accepted. The first type of such closures comprise a ring member or tab which is secured to a weakened portion of the end of the can. The closure is opened by first pulling upward on the ring member to initiate the tearing of the weakened portion from the can. This is what is commonly referred to as "popping" the can. The ring member is then pulled in a direction over the weakened portion to entirely rip the weakened portion from the can. An opening is thus produced in the end of the can.
The second most common type of closure used in the soft drink and beer can industry comprises a ring member which is pivotally connected to the end of the can. The base of the ring member is positioned over a weakened portion of the can. By pivoting the ring member, the base is forced against the weakened portion to cause the weakened portion to be torn from the end of the can and pushed inwardly into the can. The ring member is then returned to its nonactuated position.
The third type of closure comprises a large and a small weakened portion disposed on the end of the can. The consumer opens the closure of the can by pushing inwardly on each of the weakened portions. The smaller weakened portion serves as a vent whereas the larger weakened portion serves as an opening from which the consumer may pour or drink the contents of the can. Because of the difficulty in pushing the weakened portions in the can, this third type of closure has not been as widely used as the first and second types as previously described. U.S. Pat. Nos. Des. 240,497, Des. 253,087, 2,750,662, and 3,954,030 teach a variety of can openers designed to enable the consumer to quickly and easily open this third type of closure.
Accordingly, it can be said that the first and second types of closures discussed above are found on the great majority of all of the soft drink and beer can containers. U.S. Pat. No. Des. 253,087, issued to Schuller, teaches a can opener having an end portion which could conceivably be used to open such a first and second type of closures. Specifically, the patent to Schuller teaches a can opener having a V-shaped end portion which could be used to grasp the ring member of such closures. The can opener could then be pivoted to "pop" the ring tab and open the closure by pulling the ring member and the weakened portion from the can. Experience has shown, however, that the can opener taught by Schuller is difficult to use. Specifically, the Schuller can opener has a tendency to tilt from side to side and if pressure is applied until the tab is forced to separate from the can, then the tab will be projected by sudden release of tensed forces with possible injury to bystanders. The prior art device can be used safely only to break the seal, whereafter the loosened tab is removed by finger grip of the consumer. Sometimes the tab will rupture, leaving a ragged remainer still attached to the can. The consumer is then faced with the difficult problem of attempting to remove the weakened portion with a pair of pliers or similar tool. Needless to say, the Schuller can opener has not become widely accepted by most consumers.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide an apparatus which overcomes the aforementioned inadequacies of the prior art devices and provides an improvement which is a significant contribution to the advancement of the can opener art.
Another object of this invention is to provide a can opener which enables a consumer to quickly and easily open a closure of a soft drink or beer can container.
Another object of this invention is to provide a can opener having a wide bottom portion which prevents the can opener from tilting from side to side as the can opener opens the closure of the can.
Another object of this invention is to provide a can opener having a tread secured to the bottom of the can opener to prevent slippage between the cap opener and the rim of the can during opening of the closure.
Another object of this invention is to provide a can opener having a handle connected thereto which enables a consumer to comfortably grasp and operate the can opener to open the closure of the can.
Another object of this invention is to provide a can opener having a clip retaining means which retains the ring member of the closure within a mouth portion of the can opener after the closure is opened.
Another object of this invention is to provide a can opener having a mouth portion which comprises a substantially semi-circular cross-section which enables the ring member to pivot therein thereby preventing the ring member from being torn from the weakened portion during the opening of the closure.
The foregoing has outlined some of the more pertinent objects of the invention. These objects should be construed to be merely illustrative of some of the more prominent features and applications of the intended invention. Many other beneficial results can be attained by applying the disclosed invention in a different manner or modifying the invention within the scope of the disclosure. Accordingly, other objects and a fuller understanding of the invention may be had by referring to the summary of the invention and the detailed description describing the preferred embodiment in addition to the scope of the invention defined by the claims taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.